


Much More Than This

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Much More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Buffy kicked Faith squarely in the jaw, causing the other slayer to fall back just a bit. The falter was a fake and the attack launched caught Buffy unaware. She landed with a resounding thump. "Hey. No fair."

"Do you think the demons will play fair?" Giles looked up from his book with a smile. "You surely don't expect the undead to follow Robert's Rules of Order?" 

"They could at least show some courtesy." Buffy held up a hand and waited for Faith to take it. The other girl ignored her and drank from her bottle of water. "Or not." 

"C'mon, Buffy. Not all of the vamps you're gonna fight are gonna play nice like Angel. The reason we fight them is because they're the bad guys. Bad. Meaning not nice." 

"Does that mean I should stake you, since that's how you act?" Her blue eyes danced, enjoying the verbal sparring as much as the physical. 

"Try it and you'll end up on your ass again." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Enough." Giles walked over to the slayers and separated them. "Why don't you both go home and get some rest. If these prophecies are correct, you'll need all of your strength this weekend." 

"Why can't prophecies happen on Mondays or Tuesdays? There's never anything good on TV then." Buffy pouted. 

"I'll try and get the vampires and other demons to read TV Guide. Will that make it better?" Giles pushed his glasses more firmly onto the bridge of his nose. "Now go." 

"Why are you" Buffy stopped as Willow walked into the library. Suddenly Giles' generous mood made sense. "I see. You want us out of the way so you and Wills can neck." 

"Such an inappropriate term for this town," he muttered. 

Faith just smiled. "I knew you had it in you G. Tell us Willow, is there really a sex demon beneath all that tweed?" 

Willow blushed to the roots of her hair. "Uhm."

"Go. Away." Giles' eyes glinted. "Before I really make you train." 

The doors swung shut behind them, leaving the hacker and the librarian alone. "Hello." 

She smiled and handed him the book in her hands. "I got you present." 

He turned it over. "Grey's Auspex? Where did you?"

"I have my sources." She pulled herself up onto the circulation counter. "Do I get a reward?" 

He moved to stand between her legs. Sliding his arms around her waist, he softly kissed the skin above her sweater. "Not here." 

She sighed dramatically. "But you're always here. I'm beginning to think you don't like me." She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. 

"Oh, I don't. Don't like you at all." Removing his glasses, he nuzzled her breast beneath the soft fabric. He took the nipple between his teeth briefly, causing her to gasp with pleasure. "It's something much more than that." 

Holding her tightly to him, he carried her into his office, locking the door behind them. He set her gently on his desk before turning to pull the shades to keep out any unwanted audience. She stood up, unbuttoning her sweater. "I've missed you." 

He turned her around so her back was to him. Drawing the sweater off her shoulders, he let it fall to the floor. She'd gotten in the habit of not wearing a bra when she came to visit him. Taking her soft breasts in his hands, he massaged them, concentrating on the hard nipple. 

"I've missed you, little one." He maneuvered her forward and pressed her against the side of his desk. "Do you trust me, Willow?" 

She thought her heart was going to burst. "Oh yes." 

Bending her over, he lifted her skirt. Letting it rest against her bare back, he slid her tights and panties down to the floor. He spread her legs apart further, until the material would stretch no more. He could already feel the heat from her excitement. 

He began by stroking her legs with the lightest of touches. Her skin burned at his touch. He caressed her calves and shins before running his fingers over the soft, sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. "Do you burn for me?" 

"Giles" she pleaded. 

"Do you?" 

"Yes," barely a whisper. 

His tongue traced paths across her silky skin. She gasped with every contact, aching for him as he drew closer and closer to her throbbing sex. 

He slid his tongue slowly inside her, tasting the intoxication that was Willow. She was so ready for him. Her clit was like a pebble on his tongue, so hard, so smooth. She was panting now, barely controlled. Her hands gripped the edges of his desk for support. Moving back a fraction of an inch, he whispered against the velvet of her inner lips. "Do you want me inside you, my love?" 

The sweet flavor of her orgasm filled his senses. He lapped at her, taking it all in. He stopped as she began grinding against his tongue, looking for release again. 

Standing, he shed his pants. Her smooth bottom moved back against him, rubbing against his now exposed penis. He held her waist, moving her away from him. "Always the impatient one, aren't you. Haven't I taught you yet? Slow. Hard and fast come later." 

She moaned and tried to move against him again. Taking pity on her - and himself - he caressed her opening with the tip of his engorged cock. The heat of her overwhelmed him, and he thrust forward. 

Bent over the desk like a child being punished, Willow felt him fill her. She clung desperately to the edges of the wood, praying that her knees stood up to his tender assault. He held her hips tightly, guiding the motion. His slow smooth strokes increased in tempo and force, and soon they were grinding viciously against one another. 

She spread her legs even further, not minding the clothes binding her, and forced herself back against him. Their powerful meetings reminded her of a spanking, reinforced by her position. If this was her punishment, she was really going to have to come up with some more naughty things to do. 

Both of his hands left her hips. With his right hand, he forced her to lie on the desk, causing her ass to rise even higher in the air. With the other hand, he reached down to squeeze the hard nubbin of her clit. She bit her lip hard to stop her scream of pleasure as her body convulsed in orgasm. 

Giles felt her muscles clench around his thrusting member, especially the sensitive tip. As the warmth of her explosion surrounded him, he collapsed on top of her. "Uhoh, Willow." 

They lay there silently for a moment, neither having the strength to stand. Finally, she spoke. "Giles. I don't think my legs can support me much longer." 

He gently disengaged himself and led them both over to the small couch. They collapsed together, uncaring of their state of undress. "We really must find a room with a bed in it." 

She smiled and snuggled against his chest. "I don't know. I kind of like this spur of the moment type thing." 

They heard the outer door of the library open and scrambled to dress. "Hey G-man? Wills? You guys here?" Xander noticed the closed office door and groaned. "Come on you guys! You're worse than me and Cordelia!" 

Willow raised an eyebrow suggestively. "There's an idea Giles. Next time, we try the janitor's closet." 

* * *


End file.
